


What happens next year?

by TemariKirishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Praise, Teasing, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemariKirishima/pseuds/TemariKirishima
Summary: Tsukishima is bad at feelings and his sassy girlfriend wont take it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started Haikyuu a few days ago and I can't stop thinking about Tsukishima. So, here I am.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

"Well,  _ fuck you _ then Kei!"

"Hah?"

This whole 'spy on Tsukishima and his girl' thing wasn't going well. The team -Tanaka and Nishinoya actually- was so offended that Tsukishima was dating someone and they never knew. Well, Yamaguchi did but he promised not to tell. He gulped, Kei was going to be so angry when he found out that they were listening.

"I said fuck you" you repeated, lower and with a poker face.

"Heard you the first time, brat" he answered and looked away. He was lost, what did he do wrong?

"Yeah well, you put on your stupid 'I'm superior' face and 'hah' at me and I can't tell" she was so sassy. Why on earth he fell for her? "I'm so mad at you right now…"

'Yeah no shit' he thought and he was about to answer but a familiar voice sounded before his.

"Tsuki, is everything ok? You're taking too long and…" Yamaguchi played dumb and went outside the gym. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, Ennoshita-san is calling..."

"It's ok, Tadashi" she said. "I was leaving anyway. Sorry captain for bothering your team during practice" you bowed to Ennoshita, who appeared just a second after Yamaguchi.

"Oh no, it's ok, miss! Take your time Tsukishima, we're taking a break for lunch. You can stay and watch if you like!" Chikara smiled at her and dragged Yamaguchi inside with him. "Let's eat everyone!" he said when he returned, loud enough for them to hear outside.

She turned around and left, leaving a confused middle blocker behind. He joined his teammates and didn't say a word. Everyone was oddly quiet so they must've heard the argument but he didn't care, he was grateful no one asked anything.

The rest of saturday practice was shit. He couldn't focus and his blocks were weak. No one called him for it and it made him even more irritated. The second Ukai-san called it a wrap, he helped to clean and left.

"Tsuki!" Yamaguchi followed him close. "What happened?"

"Don't want to talk about it" he lied. Even if he knew what made you lose your shit like that, he wouldn't say it, it was between you two.

"You put such a scary face all afternoon no one even dare to ask  _ me _ what happened" Yamaguchi laughed and it was refreshing. Kei relaxed for a second and sighed. "Just say you're sorry, whatever you did she'll probably let it go if you apologize"

He didn’t think it was that easy, but Yamaguchi knew you almost as well as he did, after all the three of you had been together since primary school. “I’ll try” Tsukishima shrugged.

“You don’t even know what you did to piss her off, right?” Tadashi could tell almost immediately. “Talk to her or she’ll kill you. And probably me after” he trembled just by thinking about their friend being mad at him, and all for an absent minded moon guy. “Oh shit she’s calling me”

“Pick up the phone Yamaguchi, don’t want her to be worse right? I’m going home, goodnight”

"Hey-hi! No, we just finished practice, I was walking home with him but we separated" Yamaguchi gave him a thumb up as ‘I’ve got your back’, and Tsukishima stopped to hear what he was saying. "Why don't you text him?... I know you're mad, you cursed him, I heard you… Yeah, I'll let him know. Bye bye"

"What did she say?" 

"She's alone tonight and she'll wait you for dinner. Go and make things up, please?"

They parted ways. Tsukishima arrived at his house, took a shower, his college backpack, his gym uniform and left. "I'm staying at Tadashi's home tonight, we have a project to finish for monday and practice at the morning. Goodnight" he said on his way out. He went to a store and bought your favorite ice cream, as well as snacks for the night. He saw a keychain with a moon and thought 'this is stupid' but he bought it too. And there he was, at your door and waiting after you texted him to wait a minute because you were finishing something.

"Welcome home" she opened the door with a smile, as if nothing happened. "Are those snacks?"

"And ice cream for us. I said I was staying at Yama's house tonight" he informed, following you while you left everything in the fridge.

"That's great. Let's eat, I cooked ramen"

Tsukishima enjoyed the silence at your company. It wasn't unpleasant, it was comfortable and you would break it just to ask if he liked the food or how was practice, but that was out of the question tonight. He helped you do the dishes and took the ice cream and two spoons, joining his girlfriend at the couch on the living room.

"You know I'm not 'just a club' or 'just a game', right?" she obviously started the conversation, and he nodded, offering her a spoon full of chocolate ice cream. "Then why you…?" he put the spoon on your mouth, interrupting your speech.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I should try harder" at this point and after the whole day he knew exactly what bothered you.

"Oh look at you, you sound like my age now" you were teasing him and it was ok, he deserved it. "That moment you said you didn't care what happens the next year… I wanted to punch you, honestly, I was so hurt"

"You're going to university, you shouldn't care about a high school boy" he said, half joking half serious. You were a year older after all and he didn't want to hold you back.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do tomorrow, much less what I'll do next year. So if you want to get rid of me you'll have to think for a better excuse, pretty boy"

"I don't want to… get rid of you" he let himself admit it.

"I know, you dumb. That's why I was so angry earlier. I know you want things but you just hold yourself back. I'm not letting that happen on my watch, ok?" she kissed him, gently and quick, and took another spoon full of ice cream to her mouth.

Tsukishima look at her for a moment. He didn't remember how he confessed but he remembered how you smiled and kissed him after. You said you felt the same, but you were afraid and ashamed that someone would thought you were taking advantage of him for being younger, that thought didn’t leave your head since you had a bad experience dating someone older.  _ It's just a year _ , he said, _ no big deal _ . And now that was the excuse he used to prepare himself for a break up, even when you, his girlfriend, didn’t even thought about it.

He felt your eyes on him, you could see he was thinking. He put the ice cream aside and took your face between his large hands, planting a firm kiss on your lips. You pushed yourself over him to put your legs on each side of his, letting your butt rest on his lap. You used your tongue to open Kei's mouth, exploring all you could and caressing his short blonde hair with your hands. After a minute you separated for air, your breaths agitated after the intense kiss.

"We should go to your room" he said. He felt his blood going south, right where your body was against his. "Go ahead, I'll take the ice cream to the fridge and go behind you"

When she was gone, he sighed. You never did more than an intense make out session, but he wanted more. He though maybe tonight was the right time to ask you for that. He filled a glass with water and went to your room. You were in bed, shirtless and waiting for him. Tsukishima took his pants off and laid with you, he hugged you and you kissed his neck.

"Do you want to sleep?" you asked and your lips touched his skin with every word.

"I'm a bit tired, practice was shit" Tsukishima said, running his hands through your hair.

“You’re not answering my question, smartass”

“Sleep”

"Your body betrays you" she commented pushing her tight against his crotch.

"Don't be a brat or I'll show you your place, shorty" he answered and he was grateful the light was off because he felt his face hot and he was definitely red.

“Is that a threat or a challenge?” you laughed and bit his lower lip after kissing him.

“Keep up the attitude and you’ll see” he grabbed your chin and kissed you roughly.

  
_ This is going to be a long night _ he thought.


	2. First time is for make-up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your fight, you and Tsukishima make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II is here. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Any feedback is more than welcome.

"If you keep kissing me like  _ this _ we won't be getting any sleep" you said. Tsukishima's lips were on your neck and the next second he was straddling you.

"Wasn't planning on it" he whispered at your ear, his kisses were going down and down, sucking tiny marks on you skin. "Can I…?"

"Yes" you answered quickly and helped him to get rid of your sports bra. He licked his lips watching your bare chest. "Pretty boy is out of words, wow"

He smirked. You pulled the edge of his shirt and he got rid of it. "I don't want to waste my energy on things you already know but… shit you're hot"

He was back at kissing you, caressing your breasts gently with his slender hands. He put one of your breasts in his mouth, sucking lightly and you moaned. "That feels so good, Kei… use your tongue ple-ah" his tongue was over your skin before you finished asking for it.

Your moans turned off his brain. He kept working on your breasts and pushed your shorts and panties down for you to kick them off. You felt his erection against your thigh and pulled his hair to separate him from your body. "Sorry did I…?"

"It's all great, baby, don't worry" you were breathless and it was because of him, he was kinda proud of it. "There's a condom in my drawer"

He laughed and went for it. You stood up and made him sit on the bed, kneeling between his legs. "Will you let me make you feel _real_ good?" you asked and he just sit back and watched you expectant. You pulled down his boxers and he pushed up his hips so you pulled it down below his knees. You took his dick with your right hand and pumped it a few times, he hissed and bit his lip to stop the sound. Next thing he knew was that your mouth was on his dick.

"Fuck" he fisted your hair to keep it from falling over your face and have a better view on how your mouth was sucking him. You hollowed your cheeks and used your hand to pump the base of his dick in tune with your mouth. He pulled your hair "Ok come here, on your hands and knees" he was sure if you kept doing that he was gonna cum.

You climbed to bed and obey him. His voice was low and it was building you up more and more. You felt his erection brushing between your thighs and moaned in anticipation. "Are we needy tonight, hm?" he asked and you felt one of his fingers circling your clit and other moving inside you.  _ Fuck him and his long fingers  _ you thought. This was your first time together but he was touching you in all the right places.

"Kei, please…" you felt your insides throbbing to his finger and you were more than ready to take him.

You heard him throwing the condom package to the floor and he put it carefully on him. You felt his head ghosting your pussy and you wiggled your hips to rub against him. He bend over to kiss your back and leave kisses all the way down to your ass where he bit one cheek playfully, then he aligned his dick with you again. "Are you ready hon?"

"Yes… please just-" he started pushing inside you, the feeling of your walls taking him was addictive. "Fuck, Kei…" you felt his dick stretching you and when he was all in he just stopped. "Don't stop…" you begged and he was living for it.

He moved to be over you and speak at your ear. "Tell me what you want princess" he bit your earlobe and planted kisses at your neck, not moving his hips an inch.

"Please move… fuck me Kei" you whispered and felt his smirk on your neck between bites and kisses.

"As you wish babe" he started pushing in and out of you, his hands holding your hips and guiding you to move along with him. He stretched out one arm to grab your breasts. "You're doing great honey, does it feel good? You're being so good for me" he praised you and hold your hips tighter.

You could barely breathe between moans and Tsukishima was muffling his by kissing your back. Your body was taking him so perfectly, he felt his cock being engulfed by your walls and he wouldn't last much longer. He kept his pace steady and leave your breasts to touch your clit again. “If you keep -ah- like that I’m gonna lose it” you told him. 

His mouth was on your neck again and he whispered “Just lose it and cum with me”. His thrusts became sloppy and your arms gave in to your weight and now he was pounding you at a new angle and it was too much. Your walls clenched him too tight and the next second your orgasm hit both of you. Tsukishima kept thrusting till you rode out your orgasm and the he pulled out and crashed by your side. You were both agitated and he threw his arm over your waist and kissed your forehead. “I’ll get cold water for you” he said and you heard him put on his boxers and walk out of your room.

You were laying in the same position when he returned. He put the glass down and helped you get your underwear back and go back under the blankets. You drank the cold water and cuddle his side. “You’re strangely quiet” he said running a hand through your hair. “Cat got your tongue?”

“I dunno, are you a cat? I thought you’re the moon” you answered. “This night is awesome but I can’t believe the first time we’ve got sex it was make up sex”

Tsukishima literally laugh out loud at your comment. “Kuroo-san told me it’s the best sex he had” he joked, though he really said that. “I’ll take you to dinner next time.”

“You shouldn’t be listening to your rival former captain” you laughed.

“I love you, brat” he said and kissed you.

“I love you too, moon. Can we really sleep now?”

He hugged you and pull the blankets over you, keeping his arms stretched until you found a comfortable position and snuggled his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're taking care of yourselves and that you're having a nice quarantine.
> 
> you can find me here: twitter.com/tam_mellow or tamcitrus.tumblr.com - I speak spanish and pretty decent english 🌱

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're taking care of yourselves and that you're having a nice quarantine.  
> Part II is coming soon.
> 
> you can find me here: twitter.com/tam_mellow or tamcitrus.tumblr.com - I speak spanish and pretty decent english 🌱


End file.
